


Daichi and Suga's daycare adventures!

by basicallyiwriteshit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Daycare, Fluff, Other, aged up/down, daycare AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicallyiwriteshit/pseuds/basicallyiwriteshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daycare Au</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Daycare Au shit! Preview of this thing. Feel free to send prompts! 
> 
> Daichi, Suga, Asahi- run Little Crow’s daycare from Daichi and Suga’s home. They’re about, let’s say, 24. Allows overnights since they run it from their home. 
> 
> First years- all 3 years old.
> 
> Second years- all 4-5 years old.
> 
> Nekoma/Fukurodani visit frequently; third years there are all 7, then everyone else’s ages are the same as previously stated.

“Morninggg,” Koushi yawns, walking past Daichi and straight to the coffee machine.

“Morning.”

“When is Tobio due to arrive today?”

“Six thirty.” Daichi groans. “That gives us fifteen minutes to shower and get ready.”

“Shower together?”

“Yeah.” Daichi rubs his hands over his face, yawning. “Let’s hurry; Kageyama-san tends to show up a few minutes before she promises.”

They shower quick-- and, because of their time limit, they keep their hands mostly to themselves. As predicted, Kageyama-san and Tobio arrive at 6:25, looking absolutely dreadful. Tobio has a cast on his left arm, something that wasn’t there when he’d left their house the day prior. Koushi coos, and scoops Tobio up into his arms, asking Kageyama-san what happened.

“Fell chasing a cat around the yard and tumbled down the hill near our house; we were in the emergency room all night.”

Koushi clucks his tongue. “Tobio-chan, you need to be more careful!”

“I know…” Tobio mumbles, nuzzling into Koushi’s shoulder.

“We’ll see you at four thirty, right?”

“Yes! I’ll see you two then,” Kageyama-san kisses Tobio on the head and rushes down the steps to where she’s left her car running in front of the front walk.

Daichi waves her off as Koushi carries Tobio inside, dropping his backpack in the cubby area. He’s fast asleep, and drooling on Koushi’s shoulder.

“Set up his mat in the nap time room, he needs some more sleep.” Koushi whispers, and Daich nods, doing as told. As quickly as he’d arrived, Tobio was put back to bed, sucking his un-casted thumb in the room they’ve designated for sleeping. Daichi and Koushi fall onto the couch. “Asahi should be here soon.”

“Good. He can watch the kids while we go shopping for supplies.”

Eventually, the other children arrive, and Asahi makes it to work just as Tobio is waking back up.

“Asahi-san! Asahi-san! Come play blocks with me and Ryu! Look, we made the tower really big!”

“It’s the only thing ‘big’ in the entire room.” Kei snickers from the corner he, Yamaguchi and Yachi holed up in, and Yuu squawks.

“Oi! You take that back! I’m older that you!”

“Kei, be nice,” Koushi chastises, entering with Shoyou perched on his hip. He sets Shoyou down and walks up to Asahi. “Dai and I need you to watch the kids while we go out and get stuff. We’ll be quick.”

B- but-- They hate me!”

“Asahi-san! Hurry up!”

Koushi giggles. “I think you’ll be fine. Just don’t burn the house down while we’re gone.”

“W- wait, it that something that could happen?! Please don’t say things like that and run off! S- Suga!”

Koushi waves over his shoulder as he grabs his keys off their hook and drags Daichi out of the house, announcing they’ll be back in a while.

“Oh god…” Asahi turns back inside the house to see the children all staring at him from the play room. “S- Suga-san and Daichi-san went out for a little while, so I’m in charge…”

“Where did Daichi-san and Suga-san go?”

“They went to the store, Shoyou,”

“Which one?”

“I don’t know.”

“Oh.” A pause. “Why don’t you know?”

“I d-- I just don’t.”

“Didn’t Suga-san tell you?”

“No..?”

“Oh.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t know, Ryu.”

“When are they coming back?”

“I...don’t know?”

When Koushi and Daichi return, Asahi is just sitting on the couch after getting the children down for a nap.

“Oh thank god,” Asahi jumps up.

“You didn’t die,” Koushi points out, dropping grocery bags onto the counter. “That’s good.”

“I’m never having kids…”

“Well, there’s that.” Daichi says. “Good job, Suga, we’ve prevented him from reproducing. Job done. We can fire him now.”

“Daichi-san, Suga-san?..”

Daichi and Koushi’s heads whirl around, where Shoyou stood, clutching his stomach.

“I- I don’t feel good…”

\--

“Daichiii! Where’s Tadashi’s medicine?!”

“Medicine? What?”

“Yes, medicine! Tadashi’s medicine! Where is it?”

“How should I know?”

“You checked him in today!”

“So?”

“You should know where it is, then!”

“I don’t, though!”

“Why not?!”

“I dunno!”

Koushi groans. “Sawamura Daichi, get your butt in here and help me find it! Now.”

There’s a chorus of ‘ohhh’s from the children as Daichi enters the kitchen, head ducked in shame.

“Where would it be?”

“I don’t know!”

“Suga-san, I’m hungry…”

“I know, Shoyou, as soon as I find Tadashi’s medicine I’ll find you a snack.” Koushi mutters, too engrossed in looking for the medicine to notice he’d just called Ryu Shoyou.

“Ah! Is this them?”

“No! Those are Tobio’s from his ear infection. They say ‘Tobio’ on the front!”

“Why do we still have his ear infection medicine? He got over that last month!”

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe they’re in his backpack?”

“Good idea! Tadashi!”

Tadashi and Kei enter the kitchen from the other room, holding hands. “Y- yes, Sug- Suga-san?”

“Tadashi, sweetie, do you have your medicine in your bag?”

“Medicine?” Kei says, raising an eyebrow accusingly towards Tadashi. “You didn’t tell me you needed medicine.”

“I- I don’t! N- not th- that I kn- ow of, at l- least.”

Koushi cocks his head and glares at the note in his hand. “Didn’t your mother leave medicine for you?..”

Daichi takes the note from Koushi’s hand and scans it over.

“This is for Tobio, from a month ago.”

“Oh my god, are you serious?”

“Yes, it says so right here!”

“I’ve been looking for medicine he doesn’t need?”

“Oh my god, Suga.”

“We’re such a mess…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have an extra head to count, and Shoyou's mom is very pregnant.

“Shoyou! You brought a friend!”

“I hope you don’t mind…” Shoyou’s mother laughs nervously. “I got called in this morning, and I forgot that Kenma was staying the night. I’ll pay any extra fees! But I need you and Daichi-san to watch them today.”

“Oh, it’s fine! You save all your extra money for baby. We’d be happy to have...Kenma, was it?” Hinata-san nods. “We’ll watch Kenma free of charge today. No worries.”

“Oh, thank you! I need to run off, now, I’ll be back at five to pick them up! You’re the best, Koushi dear!”

“You don’t overwork yourself, now!” Koushi waves Hinata-san as she waddles off, back to her car. As she drives off, he turns on his heels to Shoyou and Kenma, smiling. “How about we get you two set up in the bedroom? It’s early, and none of the other kids are here yet.”

“Ok!” Shoyou cheers, smiling brightly up at Koushi as he grabs Kenma’s hand and drags him ahead of Koushi to the extra room with the sleep mats in it. 

Daichi drifts down stairs eventually, as Shoyou and Kenma are eating oatmeal, not even phased by the extra head. He just pats the two children’s heads, kisses Koushi, and gets his coffee. 

“Hello?.. Oh, Hinata-kun! Yes! Already? You’re not due for another month!...Yes, of course! Of course-- I’ll bring Sho-chan and Ken-chan to the hospital imme-- yes. Of course, I’ll stay! Don’t worry! No worries. We’ll-- we’ll be right there, promise.” 

“Suga? What was that all about? Is there something wrong?” Daichi calls, not looking away from the stove where he was making grilled cheese. 

“Uhh...Not wrong, nothing’s wrong, um-- I have to go to the hospital.”

“Wha--”

“Sho-chan’s mother just went into labor. I have to take he and Ken-chan to the hospital.” There’s the sound of Koushi setting down the phone in the other room and him rushing around in the other room.

“Which one’s Ken-chan?”

“Sho-chan! Ken-chan, get your bags, we’re going to go see mommy!”

“Wait, you’re actually leaving?” 

“Yes?”

“And you’re leaving me with all the kids?” Daichi moves from the stove, and into the hall. 

“I have to!”

“Why can’t I?”

“Because you have to stay with the kids!”

“Why can’t you?”

“Because you don’t know your way to the hospital! Sho-chan, put your coat on, it’s cold.”

“Suga--”

“Ah, here, Ken-chan, here, let me get that for you. Ok. Ready?”

“Suga--”

“Ok, let’s go!”

“No, wait, Suga--”

 

The door slams shut, leaving Daichi alone with all the children. Daichi slowly turns back into the house, facing the children peeking out from the living room. 

“Daichi-san, why did Suga-san take Sho-chan and Ken-chan away?”

“He’s just taking them to see Sho-chan’s mommy, it’s ok,” Daichi says, smiling reassuringly. 

“Where’s sho-chan’s mommy?”

“In the hospital.”

“Why?”

“She’s having a baby.”

“Oh.” Silence. Then. “Daichi-san, what’s burning?”

Daichi curses. “The grilled cheese!”

Koushi sits nervously shuffling in the waiting room of the maternity ward, Shoyou and Kenma on either side of him. 

“Where’s daddy?”

“Mommy said he was on a business trip,” Koushi says, smiling down at Shoyou. “But Kenma’s mommy is coming to pick you up! You’re going to stay with Ken-chan while mommy is in the hospital with the baby.”

“Sh- she’s staying in the hospital?”  
“Yes,” Koushi says patiently, pulling Shoyou into his lap as he starts to cry. “Mommy has to make sure the baby is ok, before she gets to go home. But she’ll get to go home soon.”

“P- promise?”

“She’ll get to go home soon.” Koushi says, not promising anything; there’s no telling if there would be complications or not, and he didn’t want to make any promises. 

“Good.” Shoyou sniffs. 

“And you’ll have lots of fun at Ken-chan’s.”

“Y- yeah.” 

As though on cue, a woman with dark hair and bright eyes enters, a boy with messy black hair trailing after her. 

“Kuro.” Kenma says in greeting to the boy, who nods at him as he ruffles Shoyou’s hair. 

“Hello! You must be Ken-chan’s mother.” Kenma’s mother is short, and Koushi has to duck his head to speak to her, but he doesn’t mind. “I’m Sugawara Koushi. I’m the daycare director working for Hinata-san.”

“I’m Kozume Reina, Kenma’s mom,” The woman -- Reina -- holds out a hand, and Koushi shakes it kindly. “Do you know anything on Kou-chan’s delivery?”

Koushi shakes his head. “She called and explained that Shoyou’s father was out, and that he was staying with you, but that’s it.”

Reina lets out a frustrated sigh and flops down onto a waiting room chair. When Koushi turns back to the children, he sees Kenma and Shoyou have both been pulled into the older boy’s -- he remembers Kenma calling him Kuro -- lap. 

They sit there in silence for a while, when Reina speaks again. “You’re a nice boy, Koushi. You run the daycare Sho-chan goes to, you said?”

“Yes,” Koushi says, nervous. “Me-- me and my boyfriend.”

“That’s nice,” Reina says, not even bothered by the fact that Koushi just said “boyfriend” like others would be. “I visit Miyagi occasionally for long business trips, and I hate to leave Kenma alone for so long, even if he has Tetsu-chan,” The boy -- Tetsu? -- looks up and smiles a toothy grin their direction. “Do you allow walk-ins? Like, for a few hours?”

“Yes, we do,” Koushi says, smiling. “A lot of our clients have irregular work schedules, so they walk in and out at odd hours.”  
“Is that so?”

“Yeah, but we work things out.”

“That’s so lovely of you boys.” 

“Thank y--”

“Hinata Kou’s family?” Koushi and Reina stand, and face the doctor who had entered. 

“How is she?”

The doctor smiles, “It’s a girl!”

“A girl?” Reina asks hopefully, perking up. Shoyou and the boys have found their way to the adults, and Koushi smiles when he sees his face screw up. 

“Yes, she had a successful delivery, baby is healthy, resting now.”

“Can we see her?” 

“Of course,” The doctor leads them to the room, where Kou rests in bed. A few nurses are fluttering around, but baby isn’t around. 

“Hey,” Koushi coos, pushing Shoyou into the room softly. Shoyou instantly rushes to his mother, and she laughs, helping him climb onto the bed. “You look-- horrible.” 

Reina and Kou laugh. “For just having given birth, I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Koushi laughs. A nurse brings in a small bundle of blankets, smiling at the happy group as she hands the bundle to Kou. 

“Is this her? Oh, my, look at the hair!” 

“Oh, she’s so small!” 

“Mommy, is that my sister?”

“It is, Sho-chan,” 

“She’s pretty.”  
-

“You’re home.” 

“Yeah. I’m sorry I was out so late,” Koushi leans against the counter, running his hands over his face. “I wanted to make sure everything was ok, with the delivery, and then Ken-chan’s mom invited me to eat with her and the boys…” 

“It’s fine.” Daichi says, walking over to hug him. He rests his head on his shoulder, kissing him softly. “I dealt just fine, in the end.” 

Koushi hums, kissing back just as a whining noise comes from the room next to them. He raises an eyebrow at Daichi. 

“Ah...Tadashi’s mother called in; he’s staying over night. He must’ve woken up.” 

Koushi sighs, and lets his head fall onto Daichi’s shoulder. “I’d better get a lot of kisses when I’m done getting him back to bed…”

“Oh, you will, don’t worry.”


End file.
